


Nikki Heat or Kate Beckett?

by gawilliams



Category: Castle
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawilliams/pseuds/gawilliams
Summary: Kate Beckett is not happy with the casual way that Richard Castle dismissed her disagreement with the proposed name for the character in the books he was using her as his muse for.  She decided to seek revenge, and have some fun along the way.Disclaimer:  I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.





	1. Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back for another site, but decided to repost it here, with some modifications and continuing chapters to finally conclude the story. I hope you enjoy the story.

Detective Kate Beckett flew into her apartment in a veritable rage. How dare the man! Nikki Heat? No matter what he said, slightly slutty character or not, it was still a stripper name! And that oh, so smug **_In Heat_** suggestion for a title after a couple of minor ones. _Damn him!_ But what could she do? Grin and bear it, apparently! The Mayor was thrilled. The Commissioner was thrilled. That meant the Captain was thrilled, too, so she was stuck with it. And then to find out about it in this dress which she had used to tease him a bit and make him feel just a bit of the discomfort she was feeling when he was hanging around her and the guys? He had to pay! A slow, evil smile began to curve her lips. She had the perfect idea, and a way to take care of some of the tension between them that had been raging since they had first met.

Castle was rapidly typing away on his laptop, creating the elements that would become the first _Nikki Heat_ novel. Regardless of what Beckett said, he was sure that she was just as intrigued by the idea as he was. He also intended on bringing in Esposito, Ryan, and Montgomery to some extent as well, so he needed to make sure that this was done just right. _Screw_ Cannell and Patterson with their ideas that he was an idiot for killing off Derrick Storm. He had a feeling about this idea and he was damn well going to run with it. It would also give him the drive to write again and Gina would be off his back about deadlines and all the other BS. Just as he was getting to a good scene between Nikki and the other protagonist he had created, Jameson Rook, the buzzer sounded letting him know he had a visitor. Sighing deeply, he set the laptop down and made his way to the entryway door to the loft. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was Gina trying to pick his brains at this horrid hour about what he was working on and letting him know the new deadlines. Well he had a few choice comments for her! Swinging the door open he opened his mouth to begin chewing her out and then stopped seeing it was Beckett.

"Beckett?!" he said, his surprise showing in his voice. He let his eyes wander down along her frame liking what he saw. She was wearing a long trench coat and the boots she was wearing were a black leather, supple and form fitting. _Damn!_ She was _HOT!_

"Hello, Ricky!" Kate said in a singsong voice like she was some kind of ditsy blonde. "Ready for some fun?" she asked as she waltzed right in and removed the trench coat and turned to face him, tossing the coat to the side.

Castle about fainted when he saw Beckett all dressed up in some Catholic Schoolgirl uniform like some stripper. Only this schoolgirl outfit had a very _naughty_ fit. Plaid skirt only coming down to barely below the cheeks of her perfect ass, white button down shirt unbuttoned and tied at the midriff revealing she was not wearing a bra, and boots that came up to her knees.

"Kate?" he asked, almost whimpering.

"Ricky, don't you recognize me? It's Nikki. Nikki Heat," she said, loving the look on his face.

Castle's jaw was about on the floor. As it was he was almost about to drop to his knees and proclaim his utter devotion and subservience.

"Detective Heat?" he managed to squeak out.

"Detective? Ricky, Ricky, Ricky," she tutted and wagged her finger at him. "Don't you recognize your private stripper when you see me?"

"Stripper?" he gulped. What the **_Hell_** was going on? Sure he wanted Beckett. Lusted after her in the worst possible way. But to have her show up like this and offer what seemed to be the ultimate fantasy role playing imaginable? _Hot Damn!_

"Oh, yes, Ricky," Beckett said in a husky tone. "If you give me a slutty stripper name in your new novel, why not see if I'm worthy of the name? You game for a little fun, Ricky?"

"What kind of fun? And please remember that my safe word is _**APPLES**_ ," he replied.

"Well, I thought if Nikki Heat is slightly slutty like you said at the reading, then why not see if she is able to put on a **_fun_** strip tease," Kate suggested.

Castle's eyes bugged out and Mr. Happy sprang to attention right away.

"I'm game for anything you are," he managed to croak out.

"Are your Mother and Alexis here?" Beckett asked, looking him up and down, liking, as always, what she saw. She slowly licked her lips at the absolutely sinfully sexy tenting of his pants as his cock deliciously hardened at her words and suggestion of a naughty, slutty strip tease.

"No," he shook his head frantically, wanting to get this little show started before she changed her mind, and having noticed how she so sexily licked her lips while looking at the enthusiastic rise of Mr. Happy. She had told him he had no idea what he was missing, and she had apparently been vastly **_understating_** things a bit.

"Good," Beckett said, a wicked smile on her face, going back into character. She loved the shocked, glazed look on Castle's face. Looking around she took in the loft and felt a twinge of jealousy for a moment at the largess that the man had available to him with the kind of money he had. Only for a moment, though, since his incredible number of books, which she estimated to be in the ten thousand volume range in terms of a personal library as she had seen his office before, as well, and the number of books he had authored which showcased a writing talent that she didn't have, which had given her the strength to deal with so much in the last decade since her Mother's death. Not that she would reveal that to him, of course. His ego would explode into astronomical proportions if he knew that. Spying the entertainment center, she made her way over to it, hips swaying, and glanced at the massive CD collection. She smiled knowing that he was watching her ass the whole time. Picking a CD she put it in, turned on the player, and keyed in a song. Turning, she made her way back to him.

"Take a seat, Ricky, and remember the rules," she said in a sultry, yet still singsong tone. "I can touch you, but you _can't_ touch me."

Castle looked up from his perfect view of her cleavage. "Huh?" he squeaked. "No touching?" What the Hell was that all about? Mr. Happy did not like this state of affairs one damn bit!

"Behave, Ricky, or I may have to use these on you," she replied wickedly, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"Where did you hide those?" Castle gasped, not seeing for the life of his where she could have had those and he not notice them.

"Uh, uh, Ricky," she tutted, leaning forward so her warm breath caressed his ear, letting her tongue slowly glide over the curve of his ear and taking a small nip at his ear lobe. "A _naughty_ girl has to have some secrets now, or she wouldn't be nearly as fun, would she?"

Castle was about to have a stroke. The words **_naughty girl_** coming out of Beckett's mouth in that sexy tone had him so close to losing it!

"I'll behave!" he assured her. To make his point he sat on his hands. "See?"

"Very good, Ricky," Beckett said as she straightened up, swaying with the music now.

Castle watched as Beckett began a slow, sensual movement to the music. Mr. Happy was straining to get loose and contribute some happiness to the party, but he tamped down the desires of Happy. He wanted this to last, after all, and he figured that if Nikki Heat was as much a stickler for the rules as Kate Beckett, then it wouldn't do to misbehave.

"Now you know, Ricky, it wasn't so nice saying I was a bit slutty," Beckett said as she continued dancing, letting her right hand glide along her neck and down her cleavage. She paused her hand on the knot holding the shirt together. She raised a brow.

"Does my Ricky Boy deserve a treat?" she tempted.

Castle nodded his head vigorously.

"I'm not so sure," Kate said as she turned and sauntered away from him with swaying hips, smiling and untying the knot surreptitiously. When she heard his gasp of frustration come from him she slowly slid off the shirt, giving him a perfect view of her bare back as she continued swaying to the music.

Castle was in both Heaven and Hell. The woman of his lust filled fantasy dreams of the last few weeks was a few feet from him and he was seeing her bare back, letting him know that her perky breasts were only a simple turn away from being revealed to him. What was worse was that he was on punishment, apparently, and he was sitting on his hands. He was sure that the woman would make a fortune at being a dominatrix. Not that he wanted anything to do with that stuff, as he was well prepared to whip out his safe word at the merest hint that that kind of kinky insanity was being tossed his way, but one couldn't be too careful with Beckett. She must still be ticked about the whole Nikki Heat name.

"You know, Ricky, this is somewhat of an adults only fun night, and you are, after all, a nine year old on a sugar rush, so maybe it would be best if I put on my coat and left so I don't corrupt such a fragile mind," Kate said, leaning down to the side sensually, while not revealing any of herself other than the continued look at her back.

"NO!" Castle all but shouted. "I'm an adult! I have a kid of my own! I'll even get out my birth certificate from my desk! My therapist will verify that my mind is strong and able to withstand anything! I swear!"

"Even a good look at the breasts of a stripper named Nikki Heat?" Beckett teased, turning around, but with one arm laid across her breasts.

"Definitely!" Castle choked out as he began drooling at the sight of her like this.

Beckett smiled wider and let her arm fall as she walked towards him, her breasts totally on display. She loved the wide eyed look on his face, the slight pant of his breathing, and the small bead of drool that was at the corner of his mouth. She had warned him at the end of that first case that he had no idea, and now she was showing him that she could dish it out as audaciously as he could with his autographing women's boobs at his book signing parties. Standing between his legs, she bent lower so her breasts were mere inches from his lips.

"Like what you see, Ricky?" she purred in a sexy tone. "You like how my nipples harden as you look right at them? You wanna _feel_ them? _Suck_ on them?"

Castle sat there mesmerized. He nodded his head quickly, not letting his eyes wander from her hard nipples.

"Yes," he managed to say softly, his voice thin and reedy.

"Maybe when I think you've earned a treat, Ricky," she chuckled, moving back a bit. "But you know I have something even _better_ on offer, don't you?"

Castle's jaw about hit the floor. _Was she...? Would she...?_ **_Oh my God!_** His mind was racing as he thought of the myriad of implications that her statement could be bringing into play.

Beckett had to stifle a deep laugh at the mentality of men in general as she saw the stereotypical guy right in front of her about to go nuts over the thought of what they could be _doing_ any second. Or what he could be _seeing_. She let her hand fall to the hem of the short plaid skirt and slowly pulled it up revealing the sheer black G-string she was wearing. Turning slowly she raised the skirt in the back and showed off her ass at the same time. Bending low she got a glimpse of him from between her legs and nearly had a fit of giggles. Rick looked like a dying man yearning for a drink of water. His eyes were glued to the G-string and his mind was no doubt focused on what was hidden by the skimpy garment. She decided to ramp it up a bit and then deliver the _coup de grace_.

Beckett slowly straightened and then while still facing away from him she unbuttoned and unzipped the skirt, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but the boots and G-string. She did a sexy dance/shimmy for a moment and then turned and made her way up close and personal. Making sure his hands were still firmly under him, she gave him a wicked grin and them straddled him, pressing her panty covered pussy over his pants straining hard on. The groan that erupted from him was music to her ears, and she had to use all her self-control to keep from moaning in pleasure herself. She could feel he was long and thick, and she could think of any number of wicked, fun activities that she could engage in with that. Pressing her breasts into his chest and running her hands through his hair she had to control her urge to take this to an entirely different level, which she was not going to do. At least _this_ time. She was here to punish him, and to make sure that he knew who was boss in this whole arrangement. Swiveling her hips, she bit back another moan as a burst of arousal shot through her. Placing her lips at his ear she breathed hot air and whispered in a deep, husky tone.

"You make me _so_ wet, Ricky," she told him. "I want you so bad, and I know you can give me what I need."

Castle was struggling not to lose what was left of his control. He knew Beckett was not one to be underestimated, but this went beyond his wildest imagination. He hoped that she wouldn't regret anything that was happening and act all embarrassed and threaten him with bodily harm at the Precinct the next day. **_God_** , she felt so good grinding on him like that! This was better than any lap dance he'd ever had!

Beckett knew she had to finish this soon, otherwise she would let this go too far. She was sure she had already, but it was going to be so much fun to see his reaction, and then see him the next day. Grinding harder on him she could tell she was close to having an orgasm herself. She pressed herself harder against him, her nipples scraping on the silk shirt he was wearing, adding to her arousal. She whispered some more.

"You wanna make this a really good time, Ricky?" she husked. "You wanna show me what you can do with that impressive weapon of yours? Make me scream your name as I cum with you _deep_ inside of me?"

Castle's eyes widened in horror as he lost control and exploded inside of his pants. Her words were so hot that he couldn't help it. Oh no! She would _never_ let him live it down! And the guys? They would give him so much shit over this if it _ever_ got out. No Espresso machine imaginable would _ever_ get him out of that kind of nightmare!

Beckett shivered as she felt him cum, the heat coming through his pants and playing havoc with her senses as she only had on the thin layer of the G-string. Shuddering suddenly she had an orgasm of her own! A _deep_ , _**throbbing**_ one that gave her a strong sense of satisfaction. Not only had she accomplished something that would be sure to bruise Castle's ego, but also gave herself an incredible amount of pleasure in the process. She playfully gave him a kiss and then stood up, enjoying the horrified look on his face.

"Little problem with stamina, Ricky?" she teased, staying in the Nikki Heat persona.

"Oh, God," Castle groaned, closing his eyes and then opening them, pleading with her. "Give me another chance! I swear you won't regret it!"

"Sorry, Ricky, but you only get one chance to impress me," Kate told him as she bent over and put on the skirt. Then she pulled on the shirt and tied the knot at her midriff. Grabbing her trench coat she put it on, too, then looked at him and the large wet spot on the front of his pants, which no longer sported the impressively bulging tent she had enjoyed the look and feel of just moments ago. "Nikki Heat needs to go home and spend a bit of time relieving her own tension with a few toys and fantasies this little rendezvous brought about."

"But...but...but what about me?" Castle begged.

"You know what they say, Castle," Beckett said, reverting to her real persona and giving him a satisfied smirk. "Payback's a bitch. Maybe next time you'll be a bit more restrained."

Castle watched in disbelief as she walked out of the loft leaving him there like that. Then he glommed onto what she had said. _**Next time**_. He smiled widely. Oh, yes. She was telling him something. She liked him. And what's more, she wanted him. He only hoped she didn't place too many restrictions on him the next day what he got to the Precinct. Oh, well. He was going to have plenty of visual material to work with on his fantasies regarding the good Detective Beckett.

Kate Beckett walked into her apartment, both horrified at what she had actually had the courage to do, and at the same time very satisfied with what she had done. She was an adventurous woman, and she had been serious when she told him once that he had no idea what he was missing. Sure, she hadn't been terribly outgoing for some time in her personal life, but she was also not a nun. Thinking back on what had happened that evening, she smiled. Yeah. Life with Rick Castle shadowing her was going to be very interesting. She also decided that Nikki Heat was going to have to make a few appearances every now and then. Taking off her trench coat she made her way to her bedroom to get ready for a long, soothing bath, and some time with her toy collection.


	2. Torturous Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how Castle and Beckett handle things the next day.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**12th Precinct, 8 AM**

Kate Beckett sat down at her desk at the Precinct and glared at all the paperwork that was in front of her. The case had been closed and now came the dreaded paperwork. It didn't help that her mind was very much not into it and was focusing, instead, on what she had done the night before to Castle. She was also dealing with the reality that she had let him see her in nothing but a sheer black G-string and sexy leather boots. Talk about a revealing picture for his unbelievably overactive imagination! And to ride him until he shot his load in his pants like that? She shivered as she recalled her own delicious orgasm when that happened. How was she going to react to him when he got to the Precinct? She wasn't so sure. A part of her wanted to keep up the Nikki Heat persona with him and drag him into the locker room so she could screw his brains out, but the more rational part of her mind told her that she needed to play it cool. Tease him a bit and let the issue of sex and lust play itself out more naturally.

She'd realized something the night before, and that was that she did indeed want something to develop with Castle. Sure the man was annoying and childish, but she'd also seen something the night before that she hadn't expected. He'd obeyed her boundaries. Not once had he removed his hands from under him and went to town on the mostly naked female body grinding on him. That meant something. She may not be a psychic, but she knew how to read people. Castle respected her. Even in a role playing scenario, he had respected the boundaries and her. But did that respect have its limits? Was he biding his time and acting appropriately until he was able to get some? With the lusty playboy types that was always a possibility, and while she was definitely no prude and enjoyed some carefree sex now and again, she had a feeling that with Castle the possibility for something more was definitely there. Getting in her pants was not the primary focus of his attention. That much she was sure about, even in the face of all the flirting and innuendo they engaged in from almost the first time they'd met.

Another factor in her mind was the impact he had had on her for a number of years, despite having only known him personally for a few weeks. His books had played a significant role in her dealing with her Mother's murder and getting through the emotional quagmire that had been her constant demon for nearly a decade now. She was a devoted fan, though she would never feed his ego by admitting as much. Was her lust filled attitude, which played out so forcefully the night before, a result of her adoration of his books, or was it genuine? Were her feelings of genuine friendship, despite the constant need to put him in his place, really from the actual person of Rick Castle that she was getting to know, or from her perceptions of Rick Castle the famous author? God it was such a mess! She had enjoyed the night before. There was no getting around that fact. But this was a place of work, and serious work. She could only imagine the repercussions if she were to do anything so wildly unprofessional as to yank Castle's chain so much that he was undeniably flustered and saluting every second. A reprimand from Captain Montgomery was the least of her concerns if that were to happen.

"I think you should know you will be getting a dry cleaning bill," Castle's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts as a coffee magically appeared in front of her.

She whipped her head around and saw him sitting in his now traditional seat next to her desk. "Huh?" she said, a little confused as she hadn't really paid attention to what he'd said.

"A dry cleaning bill, Detective Beckett," Castle said with a wicked grin. "You left me in a rather..., how shall I put it..., _sticky_ state last night."

Beckett's eyes widened. He hadn't actually just said that here, had he? But there was that wicked look in his eyes right there next to her. He had! Alright. The gloves were off now! But she was no Nikki Heat here. She was Kate Beckett and he was going to learn that she was one woman who never backed down from a challenge. She got a wicked look of her own and responded.

"I'll be more than happy to pay for your dry cleaning, Castle," she told him, a small sultry tone in her voice. She made sure that no one nearby was listening. She leaned a bit closer. "I think you should know that I am wearing another G-string today, Castle, only this one is red. _Blood_ red."

Castle about had another stroke. He instantly placed his jacket over his lap, Mr. Happy having decided to make an appearance after that comment. Before he could squeak out a response she added one more bit of explosive imagery.

"And a matching bra to complete the set," she told him, the same sultry tone at work, but quiet enough that only he was privy to what she'd said. She looked down at his jacket and smiled. "Something you feel the need to hide under there, Castle?" she teased.

"I won't even dignify that with a comment," he managed to say with a bit of dignity left. Teasing and joking around was one thing, but giving him a raging hard on right here in the Precinct? That was so unfair!

"Yo, Castle!" Esposito called from the break room. "How do you work this thing?"

Kate smiled. "Go on and show those boys how to use an Espresso machine," she told him. She leaned in close once more. "When I get done with this paperwork I'm heading up to the gym to work out if you wanna come keep me company," she told him.

Castle whimpered. "You are thoroughly evil, Beckett," he told her as he stood up with his jacket squarely in front of him.

She smiled a satisfied smile as she watched him walk, albeit a bit awkwardly, to the break room where the guys were waiting for him. Being evil was fun! She got back to her paperwork.

Castle was going nuts. For the last couple of hours he had been trying in vain to get the image of Beckett in nothing but blood red lingerie out of his mind. But no luck. The worst part was that every time he seemingly had it under control a stray thought would come to the fore and Mr. Happy would start coming alive again. He caught the knowing smirk of Beckett as she would occasionally look over at him in his chair as he squirmed.

For her part Beckett was loving it. So far she had done nothing that could get her in any sort of trouble, aside form the initial comments she had made that set a fire under Castle's seat. Now she was enjoying seeing the man squirm trying to not make a bid deal of the hard on he was constantly getting every time it would subside for a few minutes. The paperwork being done she decided now would be a great time to tease him some more. Standing, she looked down at him, a brow raised to inquire why he wasn't standing, too.

"Well? Are you coming with me while I work out?" she asked.

"Seriously?" Castle asked. His mind was awhirl with images right then. "I thought you were joking."

Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them Kate leaned forward and put a more sultry tone to her voice. "I never joke around about letting a guy see me get all sweaty and worked up, Castle," she told him in his ear, blowing a hot breath on his lobe for good measure.

Castle stood up, jacket in front of him like earlier, and followed her upstairs to the locker rooms.

Kate turned and chuckled at the look on his face. "Sorry, Castle, but I won't be inviting you into the women's locker room," she told him.

"You are such a tease, Beckett," he grumbled.

Kate grinned. "Because it's so much fun to tease you," she informed him. She leaned in. "If you behave yourself, I might think about paying you another visit tonight."

"This is torture," Castle complained.

"Not to me," Kate said as she laughed and walked into the locker room.

Kate spent about ten minutes getting changed into her workout attire. She chose a very tight form fitting stretch running piece, knowing that he would be drooling right from the start once he saw her in it. The slight camel toe would be a bit bothersome, but if no one else was using the gym, which she knew was the case, it would be one more added tease to get Castle worked up with. Putting on a headband, she made her way out of the locker room. Castle was no where to be seen, so she figured, correctly, that he was already in the gym.

For his part Castle decided to give a bit of a show himself. He knew he had a good physique, and now was the time to bank on it. He got in the gym and laid his jacket on a saddle horse, then removed his dress shirt leaving him in a tank t-shirt. His shoes were casual, so they would stand up to a workout, or showing off, while his slacks were also a bit casual and easily maneuverable in. He put his watch in the inside pocket of his jacket. Just as he did so he heard Kate come into the gym and he turned to see her, then gasped at the absolutely sinful image of his muse coming into the room.

Kate's step almost faltered when she saw Castle without his outer shirt on. She almost drooled herself. Damn! The man had some muscles and form going on! Not freakishly so, but it was obvious that he worked out on a regular basis. She'd had a good feel of him the night before, but to actually see what she had had her hands and body on was a real treat. "Nice look, Castle," she said as she came over and put her towel beside his jacket. She gave him an obvious up and down look. " _Very_ nice."

"Why thank you, Beckett," Castle said with a mock bow. "And may I say you are looking especially **_HOT_** in that outfit?" He let his own eyes wander and then they widened when he noticed one very nice item. "Nice camel toe, by the way," he teased her.

If anyone else had said that she would have beat them to death, but given the night before, and who she was talking to, this was the perfect opening, so to speak. She leaned in and whispered huskily in his ear. "All the better to work out with, Castle," she told him. "It gives the most incredible friction against my clit. The orgasms are fabulous."

Castle could feel the heart palpitations. This was definitely a woman who could match him shot for shot. "You have orgasms while working out?" he asked, keeping his voice at a normal tone.

" **Every** time," she told him and then walked over to the exercise bar and began stretching.

Castle really began to take notice when she clasped her legs together and then bent over at the waist fully, her head nearly at her ankles, her ass pointed in his direction, the running outfit leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. He harshly thought about any disgusting thing he could imagine in order to keep Mr. Happy from even _thinking_ about the sight before him. The movements of Beckett revealed her body in _all_ it's curvy glory. He was mentally undressing her, of course, but also filing away some very detailed descriptions for his _Nikki Heat_ novel. While all this was happening Castle began his own stretching routine. Nothing fancy or revealing like Beckett, but still allowing him to limber up.

"There aren't any video camera's in here, are there?" he asked as he shook his shoulder muscles loose.

Beckett chuckled. "No, but don't worry, Castle," she replied. "I have no intention of having my wicked way with you here at the Precinct."

"Well that's one fantasy that bites the dust," he said with a dramatic sigh.

"At least during the normal working hours," she added with a sly grin, chuckling as she heard him gasp as he understood the comment perfectly, and then grabbed the padded gloves she wore for the heavy bag. "Come over here and hold the bag, Castle."

Castle moved to the heavy bag and stood on the opposite side of it. He looked around the side of the thing and saw her full frontal in that _totally_ form fitting outfit. His mind was creating all sorts of scenarios for them with her in the gym now, including a full contact wrestling match. Now _that_ would be fun! He thought of getting her in a clinch and taking her down in a submission hold. Then he shook his head at that one because she could no doubt extricate herself from any such hold and then _really_ kick his ass. No. That wouldn't do. But then he thought of a long course of stretching and bending exercises that they could do facing one another. Ahhhh... Now _that_ was something worth investigating.

"Ready?" she asked, a smile on her face as she threw out a sharp jab against the bag, loving the way he grunted at the sudden movement of the thing against him.

Kate began to let loose and give a hitting performance that would make any professional envious. She through combinations of hooks and jabs, landing each hit squarely. The rhythmic pattern of the strikes let her mind wander and she thought about all she wanted to do with Castle. She didn't dare tell him all she had done once she left his place the night before, but she had a feeling that it was pretty much along the lines of what he himself did, though she had used some rather interesting toys to enhance her pleasure. One thing that she had pictured was a playful wrestling match on his bed, no holds barred, until one submitted to the other. She could well imagine hearing him squeal his safe word every few seconds. For now, though, she would impress him with her prowess as a fighter.

Castle, meanwhile, was trying to hold onto the damn bag, mentally cataloging the bruises he was receiving, and getting excited at the images being formed. Beckett doing this nude. Beckett with sweat trickling down between her pert breasts. Beckett, again nude, giving the heavy bag a few roundhouse kicks, allowing him a very nice view of the apex of her thighs. None of this was helping. As it was he saw very clearly a nice little camel toe and it was all he could do to not cry out a surrender, beg for mercy, and drop down on his knees, pulling her down, too, for some much needed Castle style attention.

Kate was impressed as Castle held the heavy bag very well. His physique was obviously more than just for show. He was sturdy as well as solidly built. That caused a few X-rated images to pass through her mind. Him pounding into her from behind. Her on top sliding back and forth along his length and then impaling herself. Him holding her up as they have sex against a wall. She could feel her nipples hardening and her pussy getting wet from the thoughts she was having. Finally she had had enough. She had plenty of time available to take an afternoon off and she need him. She stopped, breathing heavy as she looked him up and down.

"Want a real workout, Castle?" she asked, a sultry tone to her voice.

"Real workout?" Castle squeaked. He frowned at the suddenly high pitch his voice had taken.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"A REAL workout as in my bed," she told him. "Nikki Heat and Kate Beckett want to play, Big Boy."

"I live for workouts!" Castle said confidently.

"Oh, I'm sure you've _never_ had one like this, Castle," Kate said huskily as she moved away and left the gym to head for the locker room, smiling in anticipation of what was to come.

Castle almost had heart failure and rushed to get back into his shirt and jacket, then sped to the door of the women's locker room to wait for Becket. This day just kept getting better and better!

Kate had enjoyed the entire trip to her apartment after the teasing she had engaged in at the Precinct. Her actions the night before had fueled the passions between them, and after the workout in the gym, she was throwing caution to the wind and putting it _all_ out there. Castle was in for a _**seriously** passionate_ ride. Glancing at him quickly, she smiled at the tense, hopeful expression on his face. This was going to be fun.

Castle was going nuts. The gym had ramped up the desire, and the car ride to Beckett's apartment had been pure torture. He'd kept his mouth shut so that he wouldn't ruin this Heaven sent opportunity. Now he was in the elevator with her and his eyes were riveted on her ass swaying to a rhythm all its own. The second they entered her apartment all bets were off. It was time to unleash the beast!

Kate turned on him, though, when she unlocked her door and held his gaze steadily.

"I'm in charge," she told him. "My place, my rules. Got it?"

Castle nodded without hesitation. No problem there. This was actually happening. Why would he object, so long as she knew one thing.

"My safe word is apples, remember," he told her.

Kate got a sexy, wicked grin on her face. She reached over and cupped the growing bulge in his pants.

"Good to know, Castle," she replied. "Now it's time I got very acquainted with this very interesting piece of your anatomy. Somehow just grinding on it when you have your pants on doesn't give the full effect."

Castle followed her in and when she pointed to the couch he instantly took a seat, grinning up at her.

"I'm all yours, Detective."

Kate smiled as she bent over at the waist, bringing her lips to his ear.

"Good to know, Castle," she whispered in a husky, arousal laden tone. "Now watch as I get naked and then give my new friend down there some attention."

Castle shuddered. "And when do I get to give you some attention?" he asked shakily.

Kate chuckled, her lips still next to his ear.

"When I say so," she told him and then stood straight.

Castle watched as she slowly removed her blouse and slacks, leaving her in her bra and panties. A very sexy set he noted approvingly. His eyes got wide, and his cock fully tented his pants uncomfortably, when she reached behind her and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor revealing her perky breasts to his eyes once more. Like the night before it was almost impossible to contain himself, but he did. He did gasp when she turned around and hooked her thumbs into her panties, pulling them down while bending at the waist like a stripper. He instantly cataloged in his mind every single bit of imagery he was graced with, knowing that this was easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Kate Beckett was naked in front of him, and he wanted nothing more than to lean forward and bury his face between her legs and enjoy what she had to offer.

Kate looked over her shoulder and chuckled at the sight of Castle, his attention riveted to her bare ass and shaved pussy. The man was definitely a visual creature like all men. She straightened up and turned to face him full frontal. Her gaze went right to the hard on he was sporting in his pants and she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation.

"I'm assuming you're enjoying the view," she smirked as she dropped to her knees between his legs and looked up at him with a wink.

"More than you can imagine," he managed to let out.

Beckett let her hands run up his thighs and once more cupped his straining cock. She could tell, if she hadn't already figured it out, that he was long and thick. She let herself moan as she thought about it sliding _deep_ inside of her, stretching and filling her perfectly. But for now, she had some reconnaissance to do. She undid his belt and then dragged the zipper of his pants down, making sure to keep her eyes on her target so he would know that she was totally focused on her goal.

"Lift," she commanded and chuckled again when he lifted his ass.

She dragged his pants and boxers down together, revealing his cock to her eager gaze. The tip was already weeping, and she make quick work of his pants and boxers. Moving her hands into position, she cupped his balls with one, and then grasped his erection with the other. The heat and strength of him were almost overpowering and she leaned forward to let her tongue have a quick taste of the droplets of moisture coming from the head. **_Delicious!_**

Castle was not sure how long he could hold out. Beckett was a master at this! He was no slouch, either, but he had yet to really show her what skills he had in that department. But he couldn't spare the brain cells needed to contemplate that as his brain was reduced to mumbling mush as she went to town on what he affectionately referred to as Mr. Happy. Just as he was about to make a suggestion as to his beginning to participate in the festivities, he heard something he just knew he would come to hate. _Her damn cell phone was ringing!_ Didn't anyone inform her of Rule #1 in the _Seduce Big Rick Handbook_ that leaving the cell phone on was a major no no? **_Apparently not!_**

Kate jumped up and grabbed her cell phone, answering it on the second ring. She looked down at the slightly wilting cock that had mere seconds before deliciously filled her mouth, and sighed. She would definitely be returning to this activity as soon as possible!

"Beckett!" she snapped, not hiding her irritation. She listened for a moment and nodded. "Okay, I'll call Castle and we'll meet you there in twenty," she said and closed the connection.

Castle looked at her incredulously. She was _serious?_

"Uh...you will finish this..., uh...won't you?" he managed to squeak out, not wanting a repeat of the night before.

She looked down at the cock she had just been enjoying, and seriously considered finishing it, but her professional side won out.

"Sorry, Castle, but we have to solve a murder," she told him, but then leaned over and placed her lips at his ear. "But when we leave the station for the night, I'm going to rock your world."

Castle pouted.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "But if I get razzed about the rather hard state of Mr. Happy, I'm blaming you."

Kate chuckled. Mr. Happy? She filed that one away for future reference, and massive teasing effect.

"Fair enough," she told him and then began picking up her clothes. "Let's go, Castle," she ordered, pulling on her blouse.

"Give me a minute," he told her. "I need to get Happy under control." Her laugh was the only response he got as he followed her out the door a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we'll get to see what happens during the rest of the day. I hope you enjoyed this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: The next day at the Precinct. We get to see how Castle reacts the next morning.


End file.
